


Toll

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Momo has had a long, hard day. Good thing her girlfriend Mina is always there to support her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 46
Collections: Windows





	Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Filling an ask on Tumblr for Mimo and taking a bath after a long day.

Brutal didn't even begin to describe this whirlwind of a day. From dawn-til-midnight, it was unquestionably exhausting- mentally, emotionally and physically. Everything seemed to go wrong for Momo, from wardrobe malfunctions to bitter fans to awkward interview questions. It was just one of those rare days where all of the joy from being a part of Twice was balanced out with all of the negative things in one fell swoop. Sometimes the toll of being an idol was crushing. 

"Hey," Mina said softly, holding her hand as they rode back to their dorm in strung-out tension. She rubbed soothing circles into it," Don't hold it in."

After all these years, it still caught Momo off-guard how easily her girlfriend could see through her- pinpoint exactly how she was feeling and know just what to say to break down any sort of wall she put up to make herself feel better. 

Immediately she leaned into the younger girl, burying her face in her neck as silent sobs racked her body. Mina held her close and ran her hands through her long hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. By the time they arrived back to their home Momo had exhausted her tears, feeling even more drained than before.

"Momoring..." Sana quivered as she came up to them from the other car, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her best friend. 

Nevermind, Momo had more tears.

Mina let Sana wrap her up as they cried together, "Stay with her for a minute, okay?" Mina instructed. Seeing Momo broken out of all of them was always tough- she was the strong one, even Nayeon thought so. She was always their when Mina felt vulnerable, which was often, but in these rare moments where reality decided to slap Momo around instead Mina knew she had to step up and comfort her love. 

After awhile she returned and wordlessly took her hand to lead her up to their bathroom- no lights on but a few lit candles, air filled with steam and the scent of lavender and honey.

"Minari..." Momo said in surprise, her mind unable to say anything else. Mina gave her a peck before undressing her slowly. Momo would forever be beautiful to her but they had been together for so long lust wasn't always the immediate response when she saw her naked. Right now it was love and home. 

"Would you like to be alone or would you like me to stay?" She knew she could feel either way and wouldn't be offended at all if she asked her to leave for now, she never had to feel unsure of where Momo's heart belonged.

"Please stay," she whispered. Mina stripped herself before they got into the warm water- Momo first while Mina settled between her legs sighing contentedly at the comfort of skin to skin contact. Immediately, they could both feel the hot water melting their stress away. Momo gently squeezed her, and mumbled out, "....thank you for being you." 

Mina hummed and nuzzled back into her."You're welcome, and don't worry about falling asleep in here okay? I'll make sure to get us out before we prune." 

"I love you so much," she sighed, already half-asleep pressing most of her weight so she was hunched over her. Days like this would never go away as long as they lived this chosen life, but Momo would live through a thousand of these shitty days as long as Mina was their by her side through it all.


End file.
